Flames Story
by Tearfulyandere
Summary: A pokemon tale with hopefully a little bit of a difference...


I walked through the forest with Minty just a few steps behind me, as usual Minty was continually taking out her pokeballs, examining them with pride and then putting them back again, all the time chattering to me about them. I turned my head and gave her a smile before continuing onwards ahead, impatient to get to our next destination, I knew the way, I could have been there hours ago if Minty hadn't insisted on stopping for a battle a short while ago. It was annoying in a way, but amusing also.  
  
I suppose... I should introduce myself... my name is Flame, I have red hair and dark chocolate brown eyes and I always wear a red coat.  
  
Minty on the other hand has green eyes and brown hair, she wears many different coloured clothes throughout the journey, but this is my story, not hers.  
  
We had been travelling for some months now, I was still trying to decide whether or not to trust her, but had decided to tag along for the time being. Watching over the battles and giving (usually ignored) helpful advice when she lost. I myself do not battle, I believe it is beneath me to stoop to such things.  
  
Minty has at present five pokemon, most of them fairly ordinary types, Jigglypuff, Pidgey, pikachu and rattata all ones she has apparently had since she began to listen to her talk... although I happen to know she only caught the rattata about a week ago! Her fifth pokemon though... is truly something to behold, a houndour, it's only a baby but she reckons if she gives it enough love it will learn to respect and obey her, at the moment though all it does when she calls it into battle is hide behind her legs. I find this hilarious... Minty does not seem to share my idea of the joke.  
  
The battle I alluded to earlier was one of her many hopeless fights, the trainer had called out a Machop, so of course the first thing she does is to call out Jigglypuff. All right I admit Jigglypuff or Singer as she degradingly calls the poor creature, is the strongest one she has, having received the most attention thus far... but you would think she would have had more sense than to call a normal type against a fighting type would you not? As usual I informed her of her mistake, and as usual she pretended not to hear me. Anyone would think I didn't speak English the way she goes on sometimes!  
  
Though I admit I was impressed by the Machops battling techniques, it had obviously been trained well, and knew enough attacks to take Singer down with two moves. So that left Singer fainted and left alone in her pokeball, sometimes I feel real sympathy for those creatures. However seeing as they are obviously foolish enough to get caught, my sympathy is limited.  
  
Ahead of me now I could see the town, I was definitely eager to get there, I turned round again jerking my head in an agitated manner, telling her to get a move on. Minty continued to chatter happily to her pokeballs, honestly one of these days I'm going to give up and carry on without her... except... who would protect her if she got into trouble then?  
  
Eventually we reached the town, I am not sure of the name of the place, but it was big, no not just big, it was enormous! People were running around and riding bicycles everywhere, a shopping centre just ahead seemed to draw Minty's attention but I part dragged her to the Pokemon Centre, Singer needed healing, we had no money, and I was starving!  
  
The nurse stared at us as we walked in, her Chansey seeming much friendlier, but doing very little in the way of getting us any food. I very politely informed the nurse that I wished for something, anything to eat.. right then I think I could have eaten a whole Rapidash! Eventually she seemed to get the message, honestly do none of these people understand even the basics of communication?! I ate my food hungrily, devouring it almost before it was fully set down in front of me, people around me laughed, this I found very rude, but then, I suppose that is the way that it is. Minty declined sharing any of my food, instead leaving her pokeballs with the nurse and heading off to the pokemart, without me! I was devastated, I wanted to see all the pretty merchandise too.  
  
I made up my mind to follow her, and swiftly, but was prevented by a man, who picked me up without warning, his voice almost gentle as he spoke.  
  
"Now then little one... can't have you wondering about on your own can we?"  
  
I soon showed him.. I might not battle.. but I have a few tricks up my sleeve... I hit him with a flame-thrower! Everything went as planned, he dropped me instantly. I smirked slightly at him, my eyes flashing brightly. Tilting my head to the left, asking him if he honestly thought he could catch me that easily?  
  
I trotted out of the building easily then, no one tried to stop me again, I was grinned from ear to ear as I inspected my new surroundings. Sniffing the air slightly I soon discovered where Minty was hiding, a building even bigger than the first one! Seeing as I'm small it was not difficult to pad inside the shopping mall, no one paid me much attention. I was a bit miffed about that to be honest, usually people admire me for my stunning looks, at least whenever Minty is around, but today they were all too busy thinking on what they wanted to buy. Me, I could smell food cooking a little higher up, so I made my way up the stairs, and I am very pleased to announce I managed to attract the eye of a few people on my way, all mentioning to each other how cute I was. I tossed my head, my hair flying over my back and settling down into its usual curl at the front. More important things were at hand though, the issue of food... a very important thing to me food is. I made my way towards the counter where various potions and pokefood was being sold as treats to trainers and their pokemon. I looked up at the female selling the items pleadingly. Sure enough I was soon rewarded with a piece of sandwich, this I devoured in seconds. It really was all too easy, just look cute and someone feeds you.  
  
A few floors up I found Minty, she had not it seemed, been quite as lucky with getting free items, she was trying to swap one of her pokemon with this boys. I was not sure which she wanted to swap, or what she wanted to swap it for, but the boy was having none of it, insisting over and over that she had nothing to interest him. I padded up to them both and watched for a moment before growing bored, then when I had reached the threshold of my patience I placed a small ember on the boys foot. He yelled and people came running from all over!  
  
Seriously, you would think I'd burnt him to a cinder the way people reacted, yelling at Minty telling her to keep me under control, Me!!! I was shocked, especially as she actually apologised for me! Well I can tell you I had had enough! I stormed off back to the pokecentre, my nose in the air. I was not going to be treated like that! Not ever!  
  
It was hours before Minty finally came back to collect her pokeballs, and I was very tempted not to bother joining her, but as I said before... if I did not... who would protect her when she needed it most? I still had our parents warning words in my mind.  
  
It had been a reasonably sunny day that day, the kind of day I would have liked to be lazing in the garden, but Minty wanted to go on her pokemon journey. Mom looked at me in particular as she kissed Minty goodbye and asked us to look after her little girl. Singer was of course all over the place in delight, it took us hours to calm her down, she had been a mere Igglybuff then, and catching her took some doing. I however had retained my dignity merely nodding and starting off down the road. Minty had wanted me to travel in my old pokeball, couldn't understand that the thing was far too old and small for me now. I firmly but politely refused, informing her that I would prefer to travel on foot. The silly child still tries to get me to battle every now and again... or to get me to "return" as she keeps calling it. I ignore both commands with equal dislike. After all her dad, and my former owner had been of great strength, all six badges, the only reason he had not competed in the grand tournament was because he had met her mom, who had not wanted a husband who was forever wandering off to fight in battles. Since then I have I admit become a little slack in training, I doubt my flame-thrower attack is nearly as powerful as it had been then. Here's a little secret, if we are not used in a long time we grow a little dim in the memory department, we tend to forget the moves that we once knew off by heart. I digress though, we had set off then, and had been travelling together ever since, but it is for this reason I do not simply leave her alone, our mom and dad depend on me to keep her safe.  
  
Well we set off the next day, Minty still fuming at me over the ember incident, she insisted that he had been about to capitulate and trade Rattata for his Nidoran. I disagreed, but she was having none of it. Once more she tried to force me into that dull prison they call a pokeball. Once more I steadfastly refused. A slight turn of the head and a hit with my tail, it flew back into her hand.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if they would be so eager to put us in those things if they knew what it felt like... A dark dingy place, unless they are cleaned out regularly and most never are... Dad had insisted on cleaning his out once a day, so back then I never had a problem with getting in.  
  
I looked at Minty with a mixture of pity and contempt, then padded onwards towards the next town, it was pointless her trying to get the gym badges yet, even she knew that.  
  
A young girl stopped us on our journey, asking Minty for a battle against her Butterfree, Minty agreed instantly. She soon regretted it. For those of you who do not know what a pokebattle is like, I will transcribe this one as it happened. For the purposes of this story I will call the girl who battled Minty, Anna.  
  
Anna: Whirlwind, Go!  
  
throws the ball a white light appearing and a small butterfly like creature appearing fluttering in mid air.  
  
Minty: Singer, Time to win! Throws Singers pokeball, the white light creating the form and then solid shape of Jigglypuff  
  
Singer: Jig Jigglypuff (She always has to comment...)  
  
Anna: Whirlwind! Use your confusion attack!  
  
Whirlwind: Frreeee..  
  
A blue light emits from the creatures wings then surrounds Jigglypuff entirely  
  
Singer: Jiigggggg...  
  
falls backwards but jumps up again with a scowl at the now triumphant butterfree  
  
Minty: Ok Singer send it to sleep with your pretty little melody!  
  
Singer: Jiggly?  
  
Minty: Ok ok Sing attack! All right?  
  
Singer: nods Jigglypuff!  
  
starts singing softly, her eyes lighting up prettily.  
  
Whirlwind: Frrrrrrrrrr...  
  
starts dropping downwards drowsily  
  
Anna: umm was that a good idea?  
  
blinks sleepily then falls asleep herself  
  
Minty: umm.. oops... Singer return!  
  
holds up the pokeball as a white light returns Singer  
  
Anna sleepily: Whirlwind return!  
  
Whirlwind: ...  
  
Anna holds up the pokeball into which the now sleeping Whirlwind disappears  
  
Anna: Ok.. that wil have to be a draw, neither of us could have battled!  
  
Minty: um yeah sorry about that.  
  
This... is a fairly typical battle when Minty fights I am afraid, she has not yet learnt to get Singer to send only her opponent to sleep... Therefore she seems rarely to actually win any battle. I admit that if I could be bothered I could probably win her a few battles without even trying. However as I said I am out of practice, well that and the fact that I do not see why I should, I am here to protect her, not help her win battles! 


End file.
